


8 Fics for Whedonland.

by Burningchaos



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: whedonland, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short prompt based fics for whedonland on lj</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Fics for Whedonland.

  
  
_With Great Power  
Gen  
Faith, Alex_  
 _Grown ups inspired little trust in her eight-year-old mind._ Prompt from [](http://veracity.livejournal.com/profile)[**veracity**](http://veracity.livejournal.com/)

 _  
According to the Wikk, Faith had imaginary friend Alex. Alex was in fact, Artemia, a Slayer from ancient Greece - a slayer who, along with her daughter, were killed by The Father, Kakistos._

 _  
_  
“Alex”, Faith whispers in the dark, “today was awful.” She opens her eyes and sees her friend lying on the bed next to her. She can feel Alex’s hand as it brushes over her forehead and hair, warmth washes through her.

“Tell me.” Alex’s voice is soft, as she gathers Faith to her bosom.

“I got in trouble for fighting in school, again. Mom had to go into the office…” Faith turns her face away, as today’s shame burns its way through her.

“Faith, my heart, you know you can tell me anything.” She wishes Alex was her mother, she’s already wished it a thousand times today. Her mom always says Alex isn’t real, but she knows better. Alex is real, and she loves her more than she does anyone else.

“Mom was drunk. She fell in the office twice, and tried to sit on Principal Barnes’ lap.” She tries not to cry. She squeezes her eyes tight, but the tears still leak out. “I hate her.”

Alex nods, “That is your mother’s shame, not yours.” She smiles and kisses Faith’s closed eyes. “That is her burden, just as the power within you will someday be yours.”

“If I had it now…” Faith thinks of the kids who push her around, who make fun of her hair and clothes, and her ratty sneakers.

“If you had it now, you would be unable to use it properly.” Alex is stern; she always talks about power and responsibility.

“Yeah, but…”

“There are no buts, daughter of my heart. This will pass, as all things do. It makes you stronger, and you will need that.” Alex has an odd look on her face as she speaks, Faith doesn’t understand it but she thinks Alex is sad.

“It doesn’t make things easier now.” She feels petulant, her teacher called her that once so she looked it up, but she doesn’t care. Grownups are stupid, and she hates them. Except for Alex, because she knows Alex loves her, even if her mom and teachers don’t.

 _As told by Chuck the Prophet  
_   
_SPN Crossover  
Chuck, Dean, Faith_

Two slayers walk into a bar – sure it sounds like the beginnings of a bad joke but when this happens you want to be somewhere else; especially when it is these two slayers. He’s not a slayer like she is, but the title might as well be his. He owns it like he owns the angel’s mark on his soul and body. She just is.

So, two slayers walk into a bar – they drink, laugh, play darts and fuck against the back wall both of them shouting names that belong to neither at the end but they don’t care. They’re not here to fall in love there’re here to have fun and burn the town down around them; if they manage to take out a vamp or demon in the process, all the better.

Where was I, oh yes – two slayers walk into a bar, their clothes covered in ash and blood. The patrons take one look and run, the slayers laugh and he reaches for a bottle of tequila while she grabs the limes and glasses. If you look close enough you can see how hollow everything they are doing is, how forced the laughter is but they’ve emptied the room so no one does. If they notice the other looking toward the door once or twenty times for someone who isn’t coming and never will they ignore it.

 _Shark Food  
SPN Crossover  
Dean/Cas Implied, Faith  
_  
 _“Who is Faith?”_ Prompt from [](http://entwashian.livejournal.com/profile)[**entwashian**](http://entwashian.livejournal.com/)

“Who’s Faith?” Dean looked up at Cas, gun oil in one hand and a cleaning cloth in the other. “And why do we need her?”

“She is a Slayer.” Cas is peering out the window as he answers.

“So are we back to that need to know crap or are you just trying to be difficult.”

Cas looks toward him, his head tilted to the left ever so slightly, “She is a Slayer, that is her title, her calling.”

“Her calling?” Dean stops cleaning the barrel of his Colt 1911, “What the hell does that mean?”

“A Slayer is born into each generation, a girl whose gift is demon powered but is called to fight against demons, vampires and all other supernatural threats to humanity.”

“So she’s a Hunter.” Dean says it real slow, like Cas has developed a sudden brain injury.

“No, she is much more. She heals faster, has demon like strength and the Scythe we need for the ritual.” Cas looks around the room and sits carefully on the bed next to Dean’s. “She’ll be here soon.”

Dean runs a soft clean cloth over the barrel before putting the Colt back together. “Can we trust her?”

Cas frowns, “I would not have called on her if we could not.” There’s a quick knock on the door, and Cas is suddenly just there to open it.

“Heya, I’m Faith.” She smacks her gum, looks Cas over and then Dean. She saunters into the room, duffle bag in hand, like she owns it and bounces on the bed next to Dean. “So, boys,” She looks Dean over again and takes off her jacket. “I’ve got the spell from our witch, borrowed the Scythe from Buffy, and let me tell you prying that out of her paws was hard, and you’ve definitely got the muscle.” She winks and leers at Dean. “We doing this tonight or we have time to party?”

Dean coughs, and looks at Cas who was still standing next to the open door watching Faith. The angel shuts the door, loudly, looking slightly less than angelic. “I believe we need to lay down some ground rules.”

“Cas, is good at those.” Dean laughed.

Faith looked back and forth between the two of them, “Gotcha, Pretty Boy here is off limits. I dig.” She rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck and Dean feels his mouth go dry. She’s sex on a stick, as primal as Cas and just as blunt. It was going to be a long few days.

  
 _That Girl's a Man Eater  
SPN Crossover  
Dean/Faith  
Your dancing skills are on the same level with your ability to drink. _Prompt from [](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmoon711**](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/)

Faith rolled her shoulders, cracked her neck and scanned the room. She tossed back a shot of Jack and wondered if she were the oldest human in the room because looking at all the twinks and twinkets she certainly felt like it. Not that thirty was old, for a slayer maybe and she viciously cut off that train of thought.

She signaled to the bartender for another shot and fumed. Why one of the other, younger slayers who actually wanted too couldn’t have done this job. She mentally cursed Buffy for her snide ‘The guy your meeting calls for a… special touch Faith, I can’t trust anyone else. Beside you love to dance.’

The shot burned as she downed it and she took the one the bartender was handing her too. He leaned in close, “From the guy at the end of the bar.” Faith looked, smiled and raised the empty glass in thanks. Pretty Boy smiled, winked and damn if he wasn’t the hottest thing in the room, not to mention he looked her age, but she didn’t have time to play. She had to meet someone who had a connection to the powers, someone who had a message for them. Why they wanted to met here she didn’t know but fuck it – ‘Living Dead Girl’ was playing and she wasn’t going to stand around anymore.

It was easy, losing herself in the music, a single breath and – letting her barriers down and it pounded through her veins, taking over. She closed her eyes for a moment, and let go. The song ended, than another and three more; she was sweaty, her limbs felt like water and she loved it.

Faith felt a solid warmth behind her, large hands resting on her hips and smiled. She threw her elbow back – he caught it and spun her around. It was Pretty Boy from the end of the bar. He yanked her in, his breath hot on her ear “You dance like you drink – do you fuck like you dance?”She snarled, spoiling for a fight. “Now, now before you hit me, I’m Dean and I bet your name’s Faith.” He licked his lips, and smiled.

Dean laughed as she pushed him back. “Asshole.”

He grinned, reached in his pocket and handed her a slip of paper. “Now that business is out of the way do you think we can have some fun?” Faith shook her head, slipped the paper into her back pocket and headed for the bar again. She leaned over, whispered in the bartender’s ear and took the bottle of Jack he handed her from under the bar.

“Come on, I’ve got a room down the street.” She smiled at him; the edges of it were feral. She saw his eyes widen and knew he was wondering if he could handle her, but just as fast as it was there it was replaced by something that had her wondering the same thing; which was just how she liked it. “And you can find out the answer for yourself.”

 _It Blooms In Darkness  
Faith/Angelus  
Teen_  
 _Faith/Evil!Angel; Buffy may have turned him back, but Faith is the one who holds him down._ Prompt from [](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/profile)[**averzierlia**](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/)

He watches her dance, slow and sultry – her eyes fucking him the way her body wants too. He thinks about turning her – how vicious and beautiful she would be, but she’s unpredictable and barely controllable as a human. She crooks her finger at him, and slides her top off.

He walks over to her, she so tiny – fragile looking but he knows she might be able to take him. “Faith,” he warns, as she runs her hands over her breasts, “You’re playing with fire.”

“Oh, baby, you know that’s how I like it.” She laughs, her throat rippling and her whole body moving. She never does anything half way; it’s always all or nothing. She’s captivated him in a way he hadn’t thought possible, she’s more than food – she’s more than Darla, Spike or Dru. She is nothing like the bitch his whimpering soul wanted. She’s his match, his mate and if he’s not careful she’ll consume him.

  
 _The End is the Begining  
Vampire!Faith/Angelus  
Character Death  
Faith/Evil!Angel; A vampire who used to be a slayer, what a deadly thing_. Prompt from [](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/profile)[**averzierlia**](http://averzierlia.livejournal.com/)

  
It’s stupid, but he’s done a wealth of stupid things over the ages. He turns her, not because he wants to but because he needs too – she’s his weakness, his blind spot and Buffy knows it. So when he finds her on the warehouse floor in a puddle of blood, so ashen that if he hadn’t vampiric hearing he would have never heard her stuttering heart beat, he isn’t surprised. It’s a close thing but she’s a fighter, his girl.

When Faith rises he feeds her Cordelia, he wanted Xander because he’d touched his girl but the guy was cagier than he expected. Cordy, though, she’s careless and her screams are music when he grabs her from behind and takes a nip. She smells like Channel, squirms as much as she screams and swears Buffy will save her.

She was wrong, and so was Xander, Willow and Giles. Faith is a force of nature, completely unstoppable, as a vampire and for her, much like him, revenge is a delicious dish. He leans back against the wall of The Bronze as Faith and Buffy fight. They are gorgeous, light and dark, both hungry for the kill but he can smell Buffy’s fear and so can his girl as she moves in to finish it. She looks up inviting him in for a taste, her mouth red and the metallic bite of blood in the air. He may not have wanted to turn her, but it isn’t in his nature to regret – not when he’s helping her drink the slayer dry.

  
 _Balance  
Past Faith/Robin, Implied Buffy/Faith  
Character death, Kidficish_

 _Five-by-five never made a lot of sense until Devon._ Prompt from [](http://veracity.livejournal.com/profile)[**veracity**](http://veracity.livejournal.com/)

When she watched Robin go down, three Prio Motus between them as he fell; rage infused her, and she figured she might as well go out with a bang. Five bodies and two more dead baby slayers later she was still standing. Alone - as always.

She buried him on a cloudless day, which seemed criminal than walked away from Buffy and everyone else when they lowered him into the ground. It was easier that way. She knew how to be alone; she was good at it besides without Robin as a buffer things would be messy.

Three months later, in the middle of the worst flu bug she’d ever had, she took out four more demons – name unknown – but there was a cost. She dragged herself to the ER, which was no picnic –fucking cabbies and their ‘no bleeding in my cab’ rules.

Twenty-seven stitches on her shoulder, another thirteen on her arm, six on her face and one blood test later she finds out it isn’t the flu.

“Pregnant?” Faith felt like she’s been in a fight with Buffy. She hasn’t been with anyone since Robin died. That knowledge slammed through her like a goddamn hurricane and had her wanting to cry all over again.

“Yes, and you really need to take more care.” The nurse laid her hand on Faith’s good shoulder, “Honey, you shouldn’t let him get away with this.”

Faith turned toward her, they think she’s a battered woman – it’s a good of an excuse as any and she can use it. “You’re right.” She snuck out when the nurse went to get the cops, stole a pair of scrubs and heads to the one safe place she can think of.

Buffy was as shocked as she was, but welcomed her with open arms and Buffy – well she’s a rock through it. Buying baby books, setting up Lamaze classes than going after Dawn and Xander when they go crazy setting up the nursery. Except they refuse to let her do shit – which is sweet as hell but pissed her the fuck off.

She’d been six months in she decided she needed to know if it’s a boy or a girl. So she and Buffy headed out to her next sonogram appointment determined and hopeful. Through it all Buffy was holding her hand – they both know how bad it could be if it was a girl.

The tech moved the wand around for a bit, “Look, right there.” He pointed to the screen. “It’s a tiny penius.” She laughed, and Buffy cried, both of them relieved and the tech looked at them like they were insane, but that was nothing new.

Later at home, when she’s reading ‘What to Expect Your First Year’, Xander is playing a video game with Dawn, Giles is in the kitchen doing god knows what and Buffy is freaking kitting when it hits her exactly how perfect her life feels. She rubbed her belly, looked at her family – because that is what they were now, her family in a way they never would have been before.

“Devon.” She said aloud, and everyone looked at her. “His name is Devon and you can all fight over the middle name.”

 _The Boy Is Mine  
Implied Illyria/Spike  
_  
 _When Faith Met Illyria_ For [](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkmoon711**](http://darkmoon711.livejournal.com/)

After Sunnydale fell, she’d been at loose ends and despite everything it had been the only home she’d known. So instead of taking the offered bunch of baby slayers and moving to a hellmouth she traveled the world at Giles beck and call.

Three years and four almost Apocalypses later she’s heading to L.A. Angel’s having a time of it, he’s down another man and all that is bridging the gap is him, Spike and the demon formerly known as Fred. No one else wanted the job, and she would have beaten them down for it anyways. Angel had always had her back, and she’s still pissed over finding out he’d asked for help just before Wes died and was turned away. If she’d known nothing would have stopped her.

When she arrived at the Hyperion it was two am, she’d been on a plane for over ten hours, needed a shower, a drink and if she was a really good girl a fuck before crashing fast first into a pillow. The blue demon woman is in the lobby, poking at a 360 and looking pissed it isn’t conforming to her whishes.

“Hey there, Blue, Angel here?”

“The name is Illyria.”

“Right,” Faith dropped her bag on the floor. “Angel here?”

“He should return shortly.” Illyria set her controller down, and gave Faith the stink eye. Faith almost laughed but she remembered how dangerous Illyria is supposed to be. “You are called Faith?”

“Yep, that me.” She grinned, winked and watched Blue frown. She remembered Fred, how tough and fragile she was, how fucking sweet she was and wants to hate this thing that wears her body but that fight was over years ago. “Where am I bunking down?”

“Angel said for you to clean up in his room.” Illyria cocked her head and stareed at her. “You smell of lust when I say his name.”

She bit her lip, “Yeah, can we not say that when he is around?”

“Spike is mine and you will not touch him.” Illyria walked around the counter, her eyes narrowed and when Faith realized she is serious she almost laughed again.

“Yeah, not gonna be a problem.”

“Good, I will show you to Angel’s room.”


End file.
